


Would this be considered a second chance?

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fem!arthur, I think?, Incarnation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Centuries have passed and Merlin is currently teaching Arthurian mythology at a university. Then he meets a mysterious girl who seems to know more about Camelot that she should be able to.





	Would this be considered a second chance?

Merlin turned his attention to the white board, writing today’s subject, as the students took their places in the lecture hall. He stood contemplating the letters with a heavy heart; this was one of his least favorite subjects, only because of all the preconceptions people had. His heart clenched with old grief, but he quickly pushed it down and turned his attention to the waiting youngsters in front of him.

“Good morning.” His voice echoed across the room as everyone quieted down. 

“So.” He continued, gesturing to the board. “Today we will be discussing the life of Queen Guinevere.” 

As he looked down to start the slideshow he’d prepared, someone let out a wolf-whistle.

“Yeah! The cheating queen!”

His head whipped up, fury and magic alike burning within him.

“That was Morgana’s doing!”

His retort died on his lips as he stared at the blond girl currently standing in her seat, glaring daggers at the offending student. 

“Yes, you are correct, Miss..?”

The girl, seemingly realizing all eyes were on her, blushed red and sat back down. 

“Oh.. ehm.. Jones, Artemis Jones.” 

He met her blue eyes and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. _Those eyes..?_

“Professor?” 

Startled, Merlin realized he’d kept staring at the girl with the blue _so blue_ eyes. 

Clearing his throat, mostly to shake himself from old memories of another blond with sky-blue eyes, he turned his attention to the person who’s made the rude comment.

“It is true that Queen Guinevere kissed the knight Lancelot, but it only happened because of multiple enchantments by Morgana, one of which raised a dead man.”

Noticing he’d caught the interest of everyone in the room, he smiled in amusement. What was it with this generation and zombies?

“Maybe we should start from the beginning?”

———————

Feeling proud of himself for a lecture well done, Merlin turned off the electronics and erased the board as the students slowly filed out of the room. 

A shuffle behind him made him look over his shoulder while erasing the last letter. To his surprise it was the blond girl from the beginning of class who stood behind his desk. Meeting her blue eyes once again had him dropping his eraser to the floor, banging his head on his desk as he went to pick it up. 

Mortified, he straightened and turned to the girl who was trying very hard not to smile and failing miserably. 

“Can I help you, Miss Jones?” He put on his crooked grin for good measure. 

Still smiling, the girl nodded. 

“Actually, I just wanted to thank you for the lecture. I’m impressed at your knowledge on Arthurian myths and legends. Not many know about the bracelet and the fact that Lancelot was a shade.”

His eyebrows shot up, baffled once again.

“Where did you hear that word?” 

Confused, she put her hand to her bag causing even more flashbacks running though his mind. 

“What?”

“Shade.” Merlin clarified. “I never use the specific word when giving this lecture.”

Confusion changed to fear in her eyes, which only made him more intrigued. Who was this girl and how did she know a word that hadn’t been used in centuries.

“I... I have to go.” 

She turned on her heel and fled the room before he’d thought to stop her. Not knowing what to think, Merlin kept staring at the door she ran out of, disbelief taking up his mind. 

_What in the world just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This is just a random idea that popped into my head today and begged to be written. I don’t really have a plan for where I’m going with this but if there’s interest I might explore the idea further. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
